Alea Jacta Est
by Dokeshi-chan
Summary: La guilde Akatsuki, plus forte d'entre toute, se prépare à contrer les attaques de Taka. Quand le fils de Deidara, Jiyu Uchiha, devient le partenaire de son père, une mission va totalement dévier leur relation paternelle. Paternelle, pas vraiment d'ailleurs... Le sort en est jeté!


**Auteur: **Dokeshi-chan

**Genre:** Romance, Violence, Drama

**Disclaimer: **!\ Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto /!**  
** !\ Quelques OC apparaîtront dans cette fanfiction, comme le héros de l'histoire, Uchiha Jiyu /!

**Résumé:** La guilde Akatsuki, plus forte d'entre toute, se préparent à contrer les attaques de Taka. Quand le fils de Deidara, Jiyu Uchiha, devient le partenaire de son père, une mission va totalement dévier leur relation paternelle. Paternelle, pas vraiment d'ailleurs... _Yaoi+Deidara+?/OC/Lemon/Rater+M_

**Note:** Voilà, une nouvelle fanfiction comme promis. Son titre, Alea Jacta Est (qui veut dire "Le sort en est jeté" en latin), est un pseudonyme de prophétie qui rendra l'histoire particulière. ;) Je sais, je sais, je dois continuer "Dès ton premier regard", mais j'ai trop écris en streaming récemment, et le contre-coup m'a attaqué depuis plusieurs semaines. Un petit tuyau pour vous, le chapitre treize et à quatre pages sur six/sept. Cette fanfiction contient des OC importants, notamment le héros. Beaucoup de rumeurs qui ont perturbé les dessinateurs du couple Yaoi dont cette histoire fait partie ont couru sur ces enfants et j'ai décidé de les écrire pour sortir ma version, qui est, je vous l'assure, totalement sortie de ma tête et je ne dois de crédits à personne, à par le manga "Fairytale", car le principe des guildes est le même dans cette fanfiction que dans l'animé de cette série vraiment géniale. Si vous ne connaissez pas Fairytale, pas d'inquiétude, tout sera expliquer au fur et à mesure de la progression de l'histoire. =) Je vais essayer de rester dans les vrais caractère des personnages originaux (en leur créant une double face), même si des fois vous n'échapperez pas à un peu de dose OOC ^^ Les warnings ont été donnés, pour les couples il va falloir lire et certainement attendre. xD (Le chapitre un date un peu, le style d'écriture ne sera sûrement pas le même dans le deux)

Voilà, je ne vais pas vous faire attendre si vous avez lu cette note (je remercie réellement ceux qui l'ont fait), et j'espère que vous laisserez une review constructive pour aussi me laissez vos impressions par écrit!~

Bonne lecture.

* * *

En haut ? En bas ? A gauche ? A droite ? Sous terre ? Dans les airs ?…Bon sang, où était-il ?

« BANZAïïïï ! »

Le cri amusé d'un jeune garçon le fit sursauter : il se prit ce dernier qui s'était jeter sur lui avec un grand sourire, et s'écrasa par terre. Au moins, ses doutes étaient négatifs : ce n'était que son fils. Il l'avait pris pour un ennemi, pas encore habitué à son chakra tout récent.

« …Jiyu* ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! » s'écria t-il, surpris en même temps qu'agacé.

L'enfant se releva lentement et afficha une nouvelle fois son sourire rayonnant.

« Bah…Je viens avec vous ! »

L'adulte soupira, exaspéré.

« Non, tu reste au foyer. Tu es trop jeune pour nous suivre, c'est une mission de rang A, hm !

- Mais papa… J'ai jamais vu les alentours de la maison ! Laisse-moi t'accompagner au moins une fois, s'il te plaît ! » répliqua alors Jiyu, ses yeux vairons, bleus et noirs, suppliants une petite exception.

Mais le grand blond hocha négativement la tête avec ferveur.

« Pas question. Tu restes ici.

- Deidara, tu ne voudrais juste pas lui montrer les frontières ? Elles ne sont pas très dangereuses en ces temps… » intervint alors un roux, les percings plein sur le nez et les yeux en spirale.

« Même pas. Il va faire n'importe quoi sinon. » riposta le ninja aux cheveux blonds.

Le jeune garçon baissa la tête, honteux de sa réputation. Quand comprendront-ils qu'il était fait pour l'aventure, la vraie ?

Il sursauta quand son père lui frotta les cheveux.

« Un jour, tu viendras avec moi, je te le promets, hm. » déclara t-il avec un des magnifiques sourires dont il avait le secret. Jiyu regarda le blond disparaître entre les arbres, avec le roux. Il soupira d'agacement. Un jour, tu viendras m'accompagner, et patati et tralala, limite s'il allait un jour pouvoir mettre un pas dans la forêt !

« Pourquoi ils me laissent toujours derrière ? En plus je sais me battre…

- Peut-être, mais pas assez pour ceux à qui nous sommes en chasse. »

Le petit blond se retourna.

« Zetsu-san !

- **Pff, vous allez arrêter de le garder bien au chaud dans la sécurité ? Il a treize ans maintenant ! **Mais tu sais bien que Deidara est trop protecteur. **Justement ! A son âge, il avait déserté Iwa depuis bien longtemps ! **Mais tais-toi ! »

Jiyu assistait à la conversation. C'était toujours drôle de se dire que Zetsu était schizophrène, car on avait découvert qu'il n'était en vérité qu'une seule personne. Le plus drôle, c'est que sa voix changeait de tonalité : quand il était gentil, elle était douce et calme, presque discrète, mais quand il était en colère, elle prenait une teinte grave et bourrue qui était assez comique quand elle reboutait chaque parole de l'autre partie. On dirait deux frères qui se disputaient, c'était pour ça qu'on pouvait facilement se familiariser à lui.

« Dis Zetsu-san, pourquoi mon père ne me laisse pas sortir de la maison ? »

L'homme plante arrêta de se crier dessus et fixa le jeune garçon.

« Deidara a peur que ton manque d'assurance ne te joue des tours et que tu te fasses blesser par l'ennemi. **C'est normal, ne t'en fais pas.** » déclara t-il avec un petit sourire et un regard compréhensif sur ses prunelles ambrées.

« Mais… Mais il a toujours une fausse excuse pour me dire de rester ! Pourquoi il ne me le dit pas directement ?

- Il ne veut pas te vexer. Ton père a beaucoup d'amour propre et respecte celle de ses proches. **Enfin, après il ne faut pas lui chercher des ennuis.**

- Mais… Pourquoi il me dit ça ? Je suis entraîné, je peux au moins voir les frontières !

- **Ca, c'est parce que ton père t'aime trop pour te laisser te faire un bobo.. » **ricana la partie noire. La partie blanche soupira et re-formula la phrase.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire. Tu le sauras en temps voulu. »

Jiyu se sentit déçu. Même Zetsu ne voulait pas lui faire confiance ?

« J'y vais. Bonne journée.** J'ai faim, on peut gober un ninja ?** » déclara ce dernier avant de se fondre dans le sol.

* * *

Depuis quinze ans, l'organisation criminelle Akatsuki s'est repentie. Elle s'est transformé en guilde, maintenant rejointe par deux cents ninjas, organisée, remplie de grands déserteurs très connus, elle est devenue une des plus grandes guildes du continent.

Mais, bien sûr, qui dit puissance, dit ennemis : son plus grand danger, la guilde Taka, cent quarante ninjas, traîtres, charognards. Très récente, elle tient tête à Akatsuki et combat férocement, ne faisant pas beaucoup de prisonniers. Pour combattre une telle guilde, l'Akatsuki a dut travailler sur une qualité très importante : la descendance.

Certains des enfants ne connaissent pas leur père, d'autre leur mère, quelques parents vivent avec leur progéniture sans que cette dernière ne le sache. Ils doivent s'entraîner chaque jour, se mettre dans d'extrêmes conditions, passer « l'Examen » à l'âge de douze, treize ou quatorze ans, et se mettre un binôme pour commencer leurs missions. Les plus chanceux travaillent avec leur père où leur mère, les autres se mettent ensemble, entre adolescents.

Les huit dirigeants, autrefois dix, sont les anciens déserteurs de l'organisation. Pein (le grand roux), le chef qui donnent les missions, Konan, sa subordonnée et la seule femme dans les hauts placés, Kisame, Deidara, Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, et Zetsu. Le neuvième, Sasori, a quitté la guilde, disant ne plus vouloir servir une bande de lâches, tandis que le dixième est mort au combat.

Jiyu était fier de son père. C'était un grand ninja, un Uchiha, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais vu se battre, il avait de l'assurance et il ne décevait jamais personne. Pourtant, il aurait bien voulu que le dirigeant lui porte un peu plus d'attention, comme le voir à ses entraînements, entre temps, où même des fois, lui faire une blague pour rigoler. Mais il était toujours occupé, et tout ce qu'il savait faire était de l'empêcher de voir le monde tel qu'il était, chose que bien sûr, Jiyu voudrait voir de tout cœur, et si possible avec lui.

Et là, il l'avait laissé une fois de plus. Ca le désespérait. Il savait magner les kunaïs grâce à Itachi, il avait appris des techniques de Katon grâce à son père qui en savait, d'accord, très peu, mais qui en savait quand même, et il avait déjà entendu parler du sharingan, il pouvait quand même réussir un stupide examen !

* * *

« Et avec le gamin de Dei ? Ca se passe comment ? » demanda alors Hidan, les jambes allongés sur la table de réunion, récurant sa faux. Kakuzu, lui, avait enlevé son masque et comptait ses sous.

« Il s'améliore, je pense. Peut-être que Konan et Pein devraient se décider à le faire passer l'exam.

- Y' serait temps ! Il a l'air dur, ce gosse. » répliqua le Jashiniste avec un sourire. Son partenaire arrêta de compter et le regarda. Comme le bruit de pièces avait cessé, Hidan releva la tête. Ils se fixèrent.

« …Quoi ?! » s'exclama le croyant, ne supportant pas ce regard insupportable.

« J'ai une soudaine envie de passer le temps autrement. » déclara Kakuzu, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Le Jashiniste pensa comprendre aussitôt.

« …Tu… Maintenant, là ? »

Son partenaire prit ses pièces, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Ouais. Je vais aller recommander à Konan de faire passer le test à ce gamin. »

Hidan resta immobile, puis, quand la porte claqua, soupira de désespoir.

« Kakuzuu… Je suis en manque, moi… »

* * *

« Tu malaxe ton chakra comme ceci… Puis tu prends une bouffée d'air et tu souffle. » dit Itachi avant de joindre le geste à la parole. Il composa les signes du feu, puis inspira fortement, et de sa bouche sortit une énorme boule de feu en mouvement. La chaleur était si ardente que Jiyu eu mal aux yeux. Quand le feu se dissipa, il sauta en avant.

« Ouah ! Itachi-san, c'est genial! Tu es dix fois plus fort que papa ! »

L'Uchiha sourit à l'enfant.

« C'est normal. Ton père n'utilise jamais cette technique. »

Le jeune garçon composa les signes à son tour, sous le regard calme d'Itachi. C'est bon, il sentait le chakra bouillir dans sa gorge. Il inspira grandement, puis cracha une grande flamme, précise et contrôlée. Quand il arrêta son flux, Itachi le félicita.

« Bravo, c'est bien réussi ! Tu es doué. »

Jiyu releva fièrement la tête. Enfin quelqu'un qui le complimentait, ça lui faisait chaud au cœur.

« Hey, Itachi-san ! »

L'Uchiha tourna la tête pour voir son partenaire Kisame : ce dernier était en tenue de shinobi, son épée accrochée au dos. Ses yeux brillants luisaient au soleil.

« Tu reviens d'une mission ? » demanda l'Uchiha d'une voix indéchiffrable.

« Ouais, Kiri. J'ai revu pas mal de chose là-bas. Tu vois Suigetsu ? Il a rejoint Taka.

- Vraiment ? Je croyais qu'il avait renoncé à son état de déserteur.

- Il a changé d'avis. Il a rejoint Sasuke. »

Le regard d'Itachi devint morne, et il baissa les yeux. Jiyu ne comprenaient pas tout, il avait entendu Taka, déserteur et Sasuke. L'homme requin se sentit soudainement coupable d'avoir mentionné ce nom.

« Kisame, Itachi. » dit alors un Zetsu tout fraîchement arrivé, sortit de terre. Le ninja à la peau bleutée se retourna vers lui et lui sourit pour le saluer. Lui et l'homme plante s'entendaient bien, à l'époque où ils étaient partenaires, tous les deux. Leurs couleurs de peau, de cheveux, leurs mentalités et leurs jutsu les rapprochaient, et étrangement, Zetsu n'avait qu'une seule voix quand il était seul avec lui. Bon, pour être franc, Kisame avait l'air d'avoir un léger penchant pour lui. Bizarre, tout de même.

« Nous sommes tous convoqués en salle de réunion pour commencer le vote d'examen d'Uchiha Jiyu. Deidara et Pein sont en route. » déclara l'homme aux cheveux verts.

Le cœur du jeune garçon fit un bond énorme dans sa poitrine. Le déserteur de Kiri et son partenaire sourirent.

« Ah, mais c'est génial ça ! Bon boulot, petit.

- Je savais que tu allais vivre ça tôt ou tard. »

Le petit n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il allait pouvoir passer son examen ! Il fallait juste que tout le monde soit d'accord, puis il allait pouvoir être un vrai ninja !

* * *

« Nous allons commencer le vote d'examen. » dit la voix imposante de Pein.

Tous les dirigeants, réunis autour de la table, se turent. Hidan et Kakuzu avaient l'air préparés depuis longtemps, Zetsu et Kisame avaient un petit sourire aux lèvres quand ils se regardaient, Itachi avait l'air content, Konan elle, était ravie, et Deidara avait l'air d'être de mauvaise humeur. Mais Jiyu était pire qu'angoissé. C'était vraiment impressionnant de les voir tout rassemblés pour un petit adolescent comme lui. Le leader se leva.

« Cela fait bientôt trois ans que Uchiha Jiyu s'entraîne pour devenir ninja de notre guilde. Plusieurs de nous huit ont demandé à Konan de le faire passer l'examen. J'aimerais maintenant recueillir les avis de ceux qui l'ont côtoyé pendant ses entraînements. »

Zetsu se leva.

« Je l'ai surveillé comme vous me l'avez demandé. Il s'entraîne avec beaucoup d'énergie, il donne toujours plus à chaque fois, et il à l'air d'être à l'aise avec ses capacités. **Je suis pour l'action d'examen**. » dit-il. Tandis qu'il se rassit, Itachi se leva à son tour.

« Jiyu a effectivement beaucoup de volonté. Il cherche toujours du temps pour s'entraîner, il apprend rapidement et il garde sa bonne humeur. Son katon est excellent. Je suis sûr qu'il est apte à passer l'examen. »

Konan écarta sa chaise pour se lever.

« Ce petit est persévérant, c'est très appréciable. Il fera un excellent ninja. Je suis pour l'action d'examen.

- De même. » rajouta Kakuzu.

« Pareil. Il a du potentiel. » déclara Kisame, faisant un clin d'œil au jeune garçon. Hidan hocha la tête pour montrer son accord.

Pein ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir.

« Bien, je suppose que l'unanimité est incontestable, nous allons donc-…

- Je suis contre, hm. »

Silence.

Jiyu regarda son père, ébahi. Deidara avait les bras croisés et regardait Pein, les yeux transperçant comme des flèches. Le leader le fixa, son visage d'habitude impassible teinté de surprise.

« …Quoi ?

- Je refuse que mon fils passe son examen maintenant. Il n'est pas prêt.

- Mais… Deidara, regarde tous les avis positifs qu'il a reçu ! Tu ne vas pas l'empêcher de devenir un ninja après tant d'efforts ! » répliqua Kisame, un peu perdu.

« Je ne veux pas ! Si ce n'est pas à l'unanimité, pas d'examen, et je suis contre, hm !

- Mais…

- Vous m'avez très bien entendu !

- Papa ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je devienne ninja ?! »

Jiyu s'était levé, et avait crié ces paroles dans la salle. Le grand blond le fixa, puis son visage se crispa, et il hurla, frappant la table de ses mains :

« Je refuse de faire passer un examen à un enfant dont je n'ai pas évalué le niveau, hm ! La règle de cette guilde marche comme ça à ce que je sache ! »

Un nouveau silence envahit la salle, avant que Pein ne tousse et déclare :

« …Hum… Bien, alors nous reporterons l'examen à un autre jour. Le vote est terminé.

- Et tu crois que c'est à moi de reprocher le fait que tu ne viens jamais me voir ?! » cria Jiyu avant de sortir de la salle en claquant la porte violemment.

Deidara l'avait regardé partir, et dans le blanc qui suivit, il se retourna vers les autres et déclara :

« Bien. On peut tout mettre en place. »

* * *

* Jiyu = Liberté, en japonais.

**Voilà**. Oui, je suis sûre que vous pensez qu'il est court. Désolée, la prochaine fois j'essayerais d'en faire un plus détaillé et donc, plus long. **J'espère que le concept de l'histoire vous à au minimum branché, et que vous me ferez part de vos avis dès cette première parution.**

Merci beaucoup, au plaisir de vous lire!

- Zoubis de Dokeshi :)


End file.
